


Встреча

by DevilSoul, fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Цикл: Секретные архивы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017





	Встреча

Аудиенция с Императором длилась дольше обычного. Вейдер не обманывался сдержанной похвалой от учителя: новая миссия выходила за Среднее Кольцо и грозила затянуться на неопределённый срок. Пока он быстро шагал прочь от конференц-зала, размышляя, как проложить маршрут, чтобы успеть по делам, о которых учителю лучше было не знать, в коридоре мелькнула чья-то тень.  
  
Перед Вейдером остановился щуплый мальчик в офицерской униформе, на которой отсутствовали знаки различия. От него не фонило страхом, чувствовался только восторг и любопытство. Даже прикосновение Силы не заставило его вздрогнуть.  
  
— Вы Лорд Вейдер? — восторженно прошептал он, распахнув светлые глаза.  
  
Ситх отозвал Силу. Этот четырёхлетний ребёнок не представлял угрозы, да и раздражения тоже не вызывал, только чересчур дисциплинированный для его возраста ум сбивал с толку.  
  
— Да. — Сиплый выдох, от которого вздрагивали офицеры, не испугал мальчика.  
  
Он сделал шаг навстречу и коротко кивнул.  
  
— Рад нашей встрече. Отец много о вас рассказывал. А правда, что вы почти полностью собрали свой СИД?  
  
— Правда, — глухо ответил Вейдер. Он давно не встречал таких искрящихся любопытством глаз и направленного на него живого неподдельного интереса. — Как тебя зовут?  
  
— Армитаж. — Мальчик выпрямился, заложив руки за спину, и тут же воровато оглянулся.  
  
— Сбежал от родителей, Армитаж?  
  
Тот отрицательно мотнул головой и пояснил:  
  
— Ищу отца, он не появлялся со вчерашнего дня и не выходит на связь.  
  
Вейдер раздумывал долгую минуту, прежде чем предложить:  
  
— Можем поискать его вместе.  
  
Рядом с таким поразительно упорядоченным разумом собственные мысли прояснились — захотелось продлить момент. Мальчик открыл рот и тут же закрыл. Вспыхнувшая на лице радость сменилась вежливой благодарностью.  
  
— Я бы справился сам...  
  
— Кого мы ищем? — спросил Вейдер, прервав его.  
  
— Брендола Хакса.  
  
Мальчик — двоюродный внук Таркина? Что ж, он уделит ему несколько минут.  
  
— Иди за мной. — Вейдер развернулся, взметнув полами плаща. — Основной командный состав сейчас в другом крыле.  
  
Армитаж чуть ли не бегом последовал за ним, но быстро определил нужный темп и зашагал рядом с гордо поднятым подбородком. Вейдеру стало вдруг интересно, каким тот будет, когда вырастет, но он привычно оборвал сам себя.  
  
Такие мысли всегда отдавали горечью.


End file.
